


【大逃猜】【一号】《以梦为马》后续

by PETERSBURG, zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETERSBURG/pseuds/PETERSBURG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 代我乔，乔治戴眼镜 发





	【大逃猜】【一号】《以梦为马》后续

再一次回到赛场上的金博洋仿佛如获新生。每一个看过他节目的人都觉得金博洋的笑容和表演有了不一样的东西。无论是从台上，还是台下，他依旧活泼，表演时依旧十分专注，但是曾经那种年少飞扬的气质已经不见，取而代之的是沉稳和成熟的韵味。

没有人知道实际上在金博洋消失在公众面前的大半年之间在他身上发生了什么。各种小道消息众说纷纭，官媒却始终闭口不提。有的人坚称他是因为伤病，有的人说他和队里出了矛盾，更有人已经认为他要年纪轻轻退出花滑赛场。这些被媒体各种“爆料”的背后，实际生活中的金博洋已经学会在自己的家里陪着自己的女儿和家人，适应了新的身份。

白天的训练依旧十分艰苦，以他刚刚出了月子的身体，又许久未能练习高难度的四周跳，一度困难重重。他拖着疲惫的身体回到家还要学会照顾自己的孩子，这对于他更是雪上加霜。孩子的哭闹令他时常不得休息，有时候他抱着抱着孩子，就困得睡着了。连盖好被子都会忘记。

自从有了孩子，他不常想到羽生结弦——虽然他是孩子的父亲。他回到冰场上，也一定会和他见面。但是想到他与队里的“约法三章”，条件之一就是与羽生结弦分手。他不知道这对于羽生是怎样的影响，但是他知道自己最开始是完全不能忍受没有羽生结弦的日子的。

对于omega，alpha到底是什么呢？金博洋觉得自从他被标记之后是更能明白这个话题的了。他的结弦不只是让他发情期得以解脱的性伴侣，他不只是爱他的英俊的容貌，聪颖和悦的头脑，更爱他在他身边时的气味，那种安心——正因此，他是无法拒绝在意乱情迷中被羽生标记，一次有了便有第二次，他和羽生在一起因为羽生自己的缘故并不时常做保护措施，这样的经常的来过几次，昏昏欲睡中不知道什么时候便暗结珠胎。

生产完的omega回到冰场上无疑是艰难的，首先金博洋要面临的就是一夜回到解放前的体能问题，又因为中断许久的跳跃练习，跳跃的成功率都不能在赛场上保证。他只好让金妈妈时常帮忙照看着女儿。金妈妈对于自家孩子吃了这种亏常常是非常的不高兴的，但是看见孩子憔悴的小脸，她又软下心来，开始埋怨起那个占了自己儿子便宜的alpha来了。

现在的金博洋是队里感情教育的反面典型。金博洋未婚生子的故事就是队里极好证明“私下标记谈恋爱怀孕对运动生涯的后果”的典型举例。每次听到各种打听和风言风语，他现在已经学会一笑了之。有些时候再难听，想到女儿，他就觉得自己应当坚强起来。

我的孩子没有我，谁能够保护她呢?

他曾经想过他和羽生会相见，但是不曾想到这么快便要同场竞技。

我还没准备好。他听见自己在心里胆怯的声音。但是习惯性的，他已经做出一副看似无懈可击的笑容面孔来，在人前还算和善的和自己的前男友打着招呼。可是他的结弦并没有一副颇有礼貌地去回应他，而是看上去怒气冲冲地，做的一副冷漠样子，去回应他还算热情的招呼，这不禁令周围一向熟悉他俩的选手侧目。

那人周身冷凝的低气压一直到六连结束才能让金博洋远离开来喘一口气——这麽长时间没有跟羽生碰面，乍一受到alpha气息的影响，比完赛下场后的金博洋忍不住又喷了一些阻隔剂。

选手通道还能听到外边传来的一阵阵为选手呼喊的加油声，金博洋手里下意识地紧紧攥着手里的杯子，手指关节用力的发白——他不是不想他。一看见他在场上，一下子压抑了许久的情感都要喷涌而出——他想像以前他们刚刚在一起那样，可以在人潮人海中相逢，私下亲亲热热地抱在一起。他们的信息素在空气中丝丝缕缕挑逗着勾缠着，毫不顾忌地用身体去感受这份爱意与满足。

可是此刻想他却要不能。羽生看着那比以往清瘦许多的身影在场上自由的滑行，随着一个个完美的四周跳和编排动作，观众吹着口哨，热烈地毫不吝啬地献上掌声——他的天天长大了。受伤只会依赖他的天天他想要，自信从容的天天他也想要……他忍耐不及，只想要把天天抱在怀里。

刚刚开始在手机上看到“分手”，他自以为是一个玩笑，可从那以后，金博洋似乎已经失去在人世间的痕迹，让他无处可寻。刚刚开始他不停地拨打金博洋的电话，这头总是漫长的占线，等着他无力的挂断手机，后来便是连打都打不通了。他从别人的媒体那里知道了最想要的人的最新消息，他拜托自己的朋友多方打听，终是无果。

急迫的等待需要一个解释，更需要一个结果，他心里存着一个可能，却不敢去证实。他知道tc队的纪律一向很严，所以他也只敢趁着他的天天走到和他一个楼层的房间时强拉着门闯进去。

金博洋只感觉一道疾风，本能地想要赶紧关上房间的门，结果因为反作用力被狠狠撞开。惊慌地扭过头，看见他的结弦站在门口慢慢把门合上，还落了内锁。他的结弦死死盯着他，眼神似悲似喜。

“你赶紧出去，来我这里干……唔！”

羽生结弦紧紧的抱住他，勒着他细瘦的腰，手都不耐的伸进去衣服里来回抚摸。

“我是你的alpha，你又没有去掉标记，这大半年你告诉我发生了什么？我给你打了多少电话短信，为什么不接？”

Alpha强大的信息素威压下，饶是意志坚定如金博洋一般也受不了。如结弦话所说，毕竟这是他的alpha。他虽然没像一般omega一样腿软跪倒在地，但是也已经虚汗顺着脊背冒着，任由alpha把他抱在怀里，上下其手。

他看着自己的alpha，便不由自主地想到自己在没有alpha在身侧的时候独自把孩子养出来，肚子一天天打起来，他明明对alpha的思念与日俱增，却还要强装镇定，第一不要惶恐自己的alpha去找别人，第二还要承认自己确实已经与alpha分手。如今结结实实回到alpha的怀里，他只想好好歇一歇了，自暴自弃一般地躺在alpha怀里。

“不是我想……我什么都不想，但是我没有办法。”

他看着他的结弦的眼睛，这一刻他的alpha眼睛很亮，瞳仁里竟然能清晰的认出他的身影来。他不禁着了魔一般，一点点想要凑近看他眼里是不是有他。不成想被alpha紧紧吻住了。这似乎产生了奇妙的化学反应。他的身躯立刻在alpha的怀抱里柔软了。似乎之前强硬的姿态是不存在。他的手臂紧紧搂着alpha的脖子，一把被alpha抱起来，引起他的惊呼，被粗暴的扔到床上，alpha强健的身躯便贴附过来，微微带着茧子的手指抚摸着他的腰线，令他意乱情迷。

没有耐心的羽生结弦一把扯开金博洋的衬衣和裤子。他惊奇的发现在他不在的几个月他的omega发生了似乎什么惊奇的变化。腹部是难得的柔软，虽然微微的有些细纹，但是这不能掩饰掉手感的迷人。似乎乳头也是更大更圆的了，呈现出一种深红色，而不是之前他所熟悉的肉粉色了。他当然知道这意味着什么——他也知道自己的omega身上没有别的男人的气味，当然不会是背叛掉他，但是哪怕就是只是他的天天自己抚摸的结果也令他很恼火——于是他像是泄愤一般，狠狠的捏着那圆润的乳头，令他们像小石子一样挺立在白皙的胸膛上——他的omega在他没有看到的时候，竟然自顾自的成熟了。

他知道适当的疼痛对于处于被动发情状态的omega来说，无非是一种调剂。这只会让他们更加服从于他们的alpha。于是他是比较粗暴的。他也足够了解omega的身体——他已经造访多次，甚至已经与omega暗结珠胎。所以他等着omega体内一波波的体液涌出来润湿了他的手指时，他毫不客气地闯进去到自己思念了小一年的桃花源地故地重游。他感到那里已经是奇异的柔软，像一个小肉套子一样包裹着他身体的一部分。他听到omega因为改变姿势而发出的尖叫——因为他觉得背后抱着自己的omega，把他圈到自己的胸膛里，能感受到omega的心跳声，也能温暖自己的心脏。

想天天，很想，想天天让他安心的气味，想要天天每天早晨在他的怀里起来，想要天天和他有个孩子，更想每天都能和天天共度良宵。

想你，千千万万次。他带着喃喃爱语，不管是否尖叫时候的omega是否能够听到，再一次冲进了爱人柔软的身体里。


End file.
